


Mine

by Nopholom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Call him sentimental, but Gabriel's developed a liking for his human, and he definitely isn't letting Michael use Dean as a vessel for the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/gifts).



“J-Jesus Christ, stop it Gabe that fucking tickles,” Dean laughs, and god why is he even doing this? Lying buck ass nude in a shitty motel room, Gabriel straddling his ass and doing _something_ to his back; he feels kind of dumb, but then Gabriel always makes him feel kind of dumb, not in a bad way, he just sees that look on Gabriel’s face sometimes, realises the archangel has seen a hundred-fold the years Dean has, if not more, and he feels small, insignificant,

“You’re not,” he glances over his shoulder to see Gabriel frowning at him, a dark look he doesn’t see often, “You’re mine,” he utters, and shit if Dean knows what _that’s_ supposed to mean, he’s been saying it for _weeks_ now, since he got back from that stint in Lawrence circa 1978. He shuddered at the memory, of Anna trying to kill his parents, Uriel joining her, _Michael_ showing up, “ _Mine_ ,” Gabriel growled, pressing the fine point of whatever the hell he was using against Dean’s spine, tracing something into his back. It tickled like hell but he tried to hold still, he’d thought this was something kinky, but Gabriel _never_ put so much effort into the kinky stuff, he never took the time to peel the clothes from Dean’s body, never mapped every inch of flesh with his mouth (well, not _every_ inch, there were a fair amount he’d opted to neglect), turning him onto his stomach. He’d assumed that was where Gabriel would prep him, but Gabriel didn’t, instead he sat where he was now, made an odd noise and began tickling Dean’s back with something.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked after a while, letting out a soft sigh when that ticklish scratch curled to his side, Gabriel keeping whatever it was pressed to his skin even as he eased himself down Dean’s thighs.

“Marking my territory,” he said simply, Dean snorting slightly,

“Dude I’m not really into watersports,” he laughed, and Gabriel chuckled behind him,

“Not quite what I meant Deano, but I’m not gonna take your word for that,” he jabbed, Dean twitching as Gabriel drew a line down to his ass, curling around the shape of one cheek, adding further lines before moving to mimic on the other side.

“Why?” Dean asked, he was quiet this time, peering back at Gabriel nervously, wondering what it was that made Gabriel want to ‘mark his territory’ so to speak,

“Because you’re mine,” Gabriel insisted, and Dean was content enough to accept that, but he wanted to know why Gabriel was suddenly pressed to claim him, “Because he laid a hand on you,” he all but growled, Dean cocking an eyebrow, puzzling that one out before he realised it, _Michael_. “Stop it,” Gabriel hissed, “don’t even _think_ his name when you’re with me,” hello insecurities, that one thought managed to make Gabriel laugh, pressing harder with whatever it was, making Dean hiss and wince, whatever he’d done had drawn blood this time, Gabriel tracing it with a finger before showing it to Dean, “this is mine,” he said, tracing a smeared line of blood down the bridge of Dean’s nose, “this is mine,” he sat back then, running his hands over Dean’s body, the tickle flaring up into something more beneath the archangel’s hands, burning but not painful, it was the slow burn of arousal, “mine,” he pressed a hand to Dean’s shoulder, the one with the hand print, “mine,” it burned away, Dean watching in bewilderment as the scarring on his arm fizzled to nothing. He moved slightly, adjusting the way his arms were folded so he could rest his cheek on them, hips shifting slightly as Gabriel’s hands roamed over his body, eliciting that same burning over his entire back, ass, thighs, legs, sides. Gabriel eased him onto his back, Dean going with a slight huff, lying beneath Gabriel and taking him in. Gabriel was practically glowing, though that could have been from the naked bulb hanging from the ceiling, his eyes were dark with arousal, possessive and wanting, his cheeks were slightly flushed from exertion though to Dean’s knowledge, the archangel had barely done anything.

He let his gaze roam over Gabriel’s body, as naked as he was save for a light sheen of sweat, even as soft as Gabriel’s vessel seemed, there was strength emanating from him, strength enough to have pinned Dean against no end of things with little to no effort. Dean bit his lip when he saw Gabriel’s flushed cock, upright and wet at the tip, his hands moving to Gabriel’s thighs, a hint to move further up his body, but Gabriel stayed put, moving his hand to his head and slipping something from behind his ear. He hadn’t even noticed it, not until Gabriel’s fingers held the shaft lightly, the translucent object shimmering and flickering in and out of the visible spectrum.

“Wha—“ Dean let out dumbly, eyes following the ethereal object as it was lowered, the pointed quill pressing against the dip of his navel, dragging down and across his skin in a spiral, Gabriel now _drawing_ on him, but not with ink, nothing was where the quill traced against his skin, just a lingering sensation as Gabriel drew imaginary patterns against every inch of Dean’s torso. He continued to do this, Dean watching in fascination, amazed as one of Gabriel’s feathers shimmered, feeling the quill scratch over his chest, shoulders, neck, pulling off so Gabriel to sketch lower, tracing his inexplicable patterns down to Dean’s knee, then moving onto the other leg.

When Gabriel moved to sit on his abdomen, pressing the quill to Dean’s temple and drawing further patterns, covering his face lightly before turning the feather in his hand and pressing the soft plume to Dean’s lips, sending a glorious shudder down his entire body,

“Mine,” Gabriel purred, smiling down at Dean.

“Yours, so fucking yours,” Dean panted, suddenly overcome with _need_ as he lay beneath Gabriel, now pushing at him, trying to get him to line up with his body so they could do something, _anything_.

Gabriel laughed, a rolling sound that had Dean arching from the bed, surprise all over his face as his body lit up with flaring need; Gabriel leant down, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own, kissing him so deeply Dean felt like his soul was trying to elope, a thought that made him snicker. Gabriel salvaged the moment by sliding a hand between them and wrapping it around Dean’s cock, the only part Gabriel hadn’t touched with his feather,

“I’ve got a better method for that,” Gabriel hummed against Dean’s lips, moving now to ease himself down Dean’s body, the slow drag of his free hand down Dean’s chest made his flesh prickle with heat, hips pushing up so his dick slid through the tightness of Gabriel’s palm.

Gabriel was soon lying between Dean’s legs, his head on the hunter’s thigh as he slowly ran his hand up and down Dean’s prick, magically slicked but Gabriel was still doing most of the work manually, a candy-shop scent now drifting from his palm and Dean’s dick. Dean pressed his fingers to his mouth, trying to silence himself by blocking the air that would come out, but he couldn’t quite manage it, not when Gabriel’s tongue tracked up the underside of his dick, the archangel’s mouth soon engulfing him, taking him down almost to the root, blocking himself with his fist. Dean fucked into Gabriel’s mouth before a hand pressed his hips and stilled him, the hunter panting and near-clawing at his mouth, not sure what to do with his hands aside from half-plunder his own mouth to stop the noise. Gabriel sucked slow and steady, pumping Dean’s dick with his hand, his eyes glowing faintly as his mouth and fingers etched thin strands of light into Dean’s skin, the light travelling up his body, following the whorls and symbols scored by the quill of Gabriel’s feather, patterning Dean’s skin and making him thrum with celestial energy, a flared warning to any who would lay eye or hand on the human, Michael sword or no.

Dean couldn’t even tell, his skin was on fire and it felt so fucking good, Gabriel’s mouth on his prick felt _so fucking good_ , he couldn’t stand Gabriel stopping him from fucking, his whole body wanted to go into spasm, to twitch and convulse as his entire soul seemed to pulse with arousal, he bunched his hands into Gabriel’s hair, fingers tensed almost painfully but the flames licking at his insides were too hot to feel past, lighting him up and burning him out so gloriously that he came with a cry, the sound somehow barely audible as the entire room convulsed around him, glass trembling in frames, the naked bulb flickering wildly, a resounding ‘crack’ coming from the direction of the crappy little TV.

He was shaking as he came down, humming with energy that wasn’t his, in a state of shock as his body tried to come to grips with his orgasm, the aftershocks of which were making his muscles tense and relax almost sporadically. Gabriel was still nestled between his thighs, licking his lips as he rested on Dean’s hip, tracing his fingers over the spirals covering Dean’s thigh.

With some reluctance, Gabriel eased himself up and off the bed, pulling Dean with him, the hunter stood on shaky legs, hesitant but obedient as Gabriel leg him to the full length mirror that was still trembling. He pressed himself to Dean’s back, looking at them sidelong, watching as Dean’s eyes, near glowing green, began to focus, taking in the patterning Gabriel had _scrawled_ all over his skin. It was stunning, he wasn’t vain, okay he was a bit of a narcissist, but _God Damn_ he looked _gorgeous_ , like some kind of ethereal being, an angelic presence gracing mortals with his presence, enough to burn the eyes of lesser men.

“Not quite sweetheart,” Gabriel chided softly, pressing his face to Dean’s back, and Dean could see the way Gabriel’s face was glowing, the light from his own skin highlighting Gabriel’s features,

“Guess I’m never gonna get a sneaky quicky ever again, am I?” he joked, though the light was slowly fading, his eyes gradually washing to their normal colour,

“mmm,” Gabriel hummed, rubbing his face against Dean’s shoulder blade, itching to say what exactly this meant. The scribed skin was a sign to any with eyes who could see it that Dean was not to be touched, and Dean had figured that out even when he was struggling to stay upright,

“Go on, say it,” he sighed, rolling his eyes when Gabriel grinned behind him,

“Mine.”


End file.
